Dabi vs. Geten
Dabi vs. Geten is a battle fought between the League of Villains member Dabi and the Meta Liberation Army member Geten. Prologue Koku Hanabata uses his Political Party Van to rally warriors on the League of Villains' position. He reveals Miss Curious has perished and all the warriors swarm Tomura Shigaraki. Despite being weary from his long battle with Gigantomachia, Tomura wipes out every one of the liberation soldiers using his improved powers. Impressed, Dabi decides to go all out as well and says its time to increase his body count. A shadowy figure appears above him and he's barely able to avoid the incoming attack. Geten of the Liberation Army was able to hide his presence and strike from above using two giant ice gauntlets. Dabi warns his opponent that he's gotten stronger recently, but also admits he knows his opponent is tough as well. Geten asks why the League's only wide-range fighter hasn't used his flames yet, implying something might be wrong with Dabi's Meta Ability. Amused, Dabi doesn't answer the question and instead reveals the commonly known fact that fire melts ice. Battle Dabi opens the fight by lifting his arms in the air before violently bringing them down, unleashing a large wave of fire. The ice warrior reshapes his ice gauntlets into pillars that lift them out of harms way. The fire shatters the ice pillars and Geten begins to fall back to the ground. The ice villain uses his Meta Ability to collect great amounts of ice from nearby buildings and creates a giant mass of it for himself to float on. Geten reveals his Meta Ability is the power to manipulate ice, all ice. The ice warrior warns the flame villain that he has been mastering his Meta Ability his entire life, longer than most Pro Heroes and skipped school to train with Re-Destro instead. Dabi claims that is a sad life and Geten replies that his ice can't be melted by such weak fire. The full power of their elements collide and split the battlefield for all the other nearby villains. Dabi's hot blue flames ultimately win the clash of elements by melting away the giant mass of ice. The blue flame villain taunts Geten, claiming that they are outmatched elementally and even claims his flames are bigger and badder than any ice. Struggling with other warriors nearby, Mr. Compress asks for Dabi's help. He refuses and points Compress to the giant army of Twice clones headed their way. Countless Twice clones arrive to save Compress and they say they'll clone Dabi to defeat the MLA. However, Compress warns him to keep fodder warriors around for when Gigantomachia arrives. Suddenly, Geten unleashes a fierce wave of ice that skewers many of Twice's doubles. Confused, Dabi shields himself with fire and asks if Deika City manufactures ice or something. Geten reminds Dabi that he manipulates all ice, including its temperature. A small drop of water on Dabi's arm freezes, giving away the secret. Geten has been using ice to freeze the city's water line, creating more weapons for him. Dabi calls Geten obnoxious for not opening the fight by doing so. Geten declares the future the Liberation Army is trying to create will be one where one's rank in society is decided by the strength of their Meta Ability. The ice warrior further decimates Twice's double army with his incredible power, creating an explosion of ice that destroys the clones. However, Geten is taking out his own soldiers as well but he claims life has no value beyond sheer strength. Irritated by these words, Dabi says that Geten's way of life is pitiful and rudely asks his opponent to roll over and die. The ice warrior claims it is the blue flame wielder who will die and that a burning smell has been coming from Dabi's body. They say that evaluating an opponent's Meta Ability is the basics of super-powered combat and have surmised that a drawn-out battle is to Dabi's disadvantage. Dabi's remaining skin patches look inflamed and ready to peel off, his body is reaching its limit as the flames eat away at him. Despite Dabi's disadvantage, he continues fighting and using his flames to counter Geten's furious frozen assault. Eventually both elemental fighters are worn out from their Quirks clashing. Gigantomachia finally arrives in the city, putting both Tomura and Re-Destro, who are fighting nearby, in danger. Compress asks Dabi to finish this fight so they can regroup with Tomura since Gigantomachia has been hiding his true power. Worried for the Supreme Commander, Geten flees the battle and tries to stop the giant from destroying all of Deika. Annoyed by this choice, Dabi tells Compress that he could've roasted Geten to ashes. Aftermath Geten flies away using his platform of ice. He recalls Re-Destro asking him to deal with Dabi because he possesses the League's most dangerous Meta Ability. Geten laments making his commander worry and barrages the giant with an ice attack. However, Gigantomachia easily brushes Geten's attacks aside and literally smacks him across the sky without any effort. References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Battles Category:Geten Battles